Let me go and Live Again
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur returns to the UK from America to start to take over from his father as CEO. He soon becomes friends with a group of his co workers. He then meets with Freya a shy sad woman who moves something deep within his heart. She had a sad past will be able to make her happy or will the past continue to drag her down. death od major character before start of story
1. Chapter 1

Gwaine and Percy, and some of the other section heads, were out at the pub with their boss. Arthur Pendragon had been running the American branch of the Pendragon and Son, the firm of accountants they worked for, but had recently returned to start taking over the head office from his father. He was a different man than his father, Uther Pendragon, who ran the company like a small kingdom with him as the king, Arthur was more relaxed and friendly. Having said that he still didn't suffer fools gladly, but if you were willing to work hard he was a good boss to work for. One of the things that had started to happen, quite by chance was the Friday evening get together in the pub after work. It allowed them all to get to know one another socially and seemed to be working well. When Arthur had first arrived they had all thought he was a chip of the old block, but these get together's had allowed them to see the real Arthur, who was more relaxed and fun than they had first thought.

As they were about to go their separate ways Gwaine turned to Arthur "We're having a small get together tomorrow at our place, to watch the cup match you're welcome to come"

Arthur looked up surprised it was the first tie he had been asked to socialise outside the Friday sessions. "That would be great thank you"

Gwaine gave him the address and time before they went their separate ways. So the next afternoon Arthur turned up at a larger than expected house with a few cans of beer under his arm. He hadn't expected Gwaine to live in such a large house, he knew the other man had a live in girlfriend but this place must be at least four bedrooms. He knocked on the door and Percy came to let him in. "Welcome to our home" he told Arthur as he took the beer. "Go on into the lounge while I put this in the kitchen the others are in there." Percy pointed to the large living room opposite "Would you like a beer now? He asked

"No not yet, I'll have one later." Arthur walked on through the door Percy had indicated to find a large and sunny room. Gwaine stood up as he entered "Hi Arthur let me introduce you to everyone" he pointed to the woman he had been sitting next to "This is Elena my partner and Mithian Percy's partner and you know Lance already and by him is Gwen his wife in a minute we will be joined by Gwen's brother Elyan. To those who don't know him this is Arthur Pendragon. Glad you could make it"

They were soon sat talking about the various merits of the game and the teams. It was a pleasant change for Arthur who hadn't made many friends since his return from the states. During the course of the conversation he mentioned that his brother in law was a keen supporter of one of the teams. "Bring him along next time and your sister" Gwaine told him. We have this get together every Saturday to watch footy. There's plenty of room. You don't mind do you Mithian?" Gwaine asked Percy's partner.

"Oh I thought this was your place" Arthur said to Gwaine.

"It is, but it's also Percy and Mithian's we house share"

Arthur clearly looked surprised and Gwaine laughed at his expression "It works well, it made sense at the time me and Perc flat shared before"

Mithian laughed "Neither of them were willing to let the other look after Freya and as both Elena and I adore her we decided to all get a house together."

Elena grinned "Anyway with rentals around here being so high it also allowed us to get a really nice place."

With that Arthur dropped the subject he hadn't realised either man would be that keen on a pet but if it worked that was good with him. Then Elyan arrived and once Arthur had been introduced they were all soon watching the football with cheers and shouts of disappointment depending on who scored. During half time the women went out and got some refreshments for them all. Mithian also asked Arthur if he was staying to the evening meal "It's only a take away but your welcome to share"

Arthur agreed as long as he could pay his share. Just as the match finished Gwaine's phone rang and he jumped up and grabbed his coat "Won't be long just going to get Freya." With that he was gone.

That puzzled Arthur even more but twenty minutes later Gwaine returned with a young woman in her early twenties. She was a shy woman with long brown hair and a sad air about her. Arthur was immediately attracted too her she had large brown doe like eyes and there was just something about her that caught his interest. Arthur was soon introduced to her and then she went off to change.

"So that's Freya, the way you were talking earlier I thought she was a pet!" Arthur explained.

Gwen laughed "She is but not in the way you think! But I see where you're coming from. No she's like a sister to Gwaine and Percy, they're her guard dogs, and hence she isn't allowed to get the tube home after work"

"So what!" Gwaine demanded "She's a good girl and there's a lot of weird people out there."

Freya came back into the room and Gwaine and Percy instantly made room for her between them on the sofa "Come here princess" Gwaine said with a grin "How did work go?"

"Fine we were busy today Uncle Gaius is thinking of getting some more help" Freya told Gwaine "He's getting old and I think it's too much for him but he won't give up."

Elena turned to Arthur "Freya works for her Great Uncle in an apothecary shop that makes and dispenses herbal medicines"

"That sounds interesting"

"It is but we're getting busier and busier as people turn more to herbal medicine, and Uncle Gaius is in his seventies" Freya looked worried "I sometimes think he keeps going because I work for him and that's not fair"

Percy put his arm round Freya "He loves his shop and you"

"I know but you all think of me before yourselves and you shouldn't I can cope" Freya said "I should stand on my own two feet more"

To Arthur this sounded like a long standing argument and he wondered the story behind it, after all it was unusual for two men, who were unrelated as far as he knew, to be so attached to a young woman that they were unwilling to move on even when they had each had a partner. There must be something extra special about Freya. The doorbell rang and the take away had arrived, Mithian and Freya took the food into the kitchen then called everyone in to help themselves. At nine Arthur said his goodbyes and promised to come again the next week He had thoroughly enjoyed himself, he even promised to ask his sister and husband if they wanted to come.

The following week Arthur asked his sister Morgana and Leon her husband if they wanted to go on the following Saturday, they decided to join them first on the Friday before going to a strangers house. Morgana was pleased to see her brother making friends and mentioned it to him "You have soon got back into things Arthur"

"They're good people and fun to be with" he told her. "It's nice to socialise out of work"

"America has changed you" Morgana said to him "I'm glad you were turning into a junior version of Uther"

Arthur laughed "Heaven forbid, it was a good thing I was sent there, I didn't like it to start with but I know it did me good. Father's ways aren't for me I realise that now but before I thought I had to do everything he said. You know he's already starting to try to set me up with dates from his friends children, do you remember Sophia? I had quite an argument about that, then when he found out I was socialising with the 'lower staff' he hit the roof."

"You would have done as you were told before" Morgana commented

"I would, but a couple of years away from him has let me mature and make my own life" Arthur grinned "I think father's regretting it now"

"The sooner he moves over the better, mind you he's right about one thing you need to find someone" Morgana looked at her brother "You have haven't you?"

"Go away you witch, no I haven't. I have seen someone but I haven't even got to know her yet. So back off, if anything happens I'll let you know" Arthur admitted as his mind went back to Saturday and Freya. "She might not even be interested"

"What in the great Arthur Pendragon! I thought you were the most eligible bachelor going" Arthur's sister said sarcastically.

"I don't know where you get these things from" Arthur said

"You"

The next Friday they all met up as usual at the pub as promised Morgana and Leon arrived to join them. Gwen and Morgana hit it of straight away and were soon chatting away like long lost friends. Leon had been friends with Arthur since school and it was nice to expand the group outside of the work mates. They all arranged to meet up at Gwaine and Percy's as always for football on the Saturday. As soon as Freya had been collected by Percy they sat and chatted while they waited for the takeaway to arrive. Morgana soon spotted her brother's interest in Freya so made a point of talking to the girl, after all she needed to check her out for her brother sake. Morgana didn't want her brother getting mixed up with a gold digger.

As the previous week Freya was sat between Percy and Gwaine but when they got up to get their food Morgana made her move and sat down before Gwaine could. She started to chat to Freya but was getting nowhere, the girl was very shy and withdrawn, and the minute she ate her food Freya disappeared upstairs and didn't come back.

"I hope it wasn't something I said" Morgana said.

Gwaine looked towards the stairs "I'll go and check on her"

Mithian seeing Morgana's expression took pity on the other girl "It's not your fault Morgana, It's coming up to the anniversary of her brother's death, he was all she had besides her great uncle and they were very close."

Morgana and Arthur both looked upset but it was Arthur who asked "When did he die?"

"It was four years ago this Wednesday, he was murdered" Percy said quietly. "I don't think we will ever get over it" with that he followed Gwaine upstairs.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said I shouldn't have asked.

"If you're going to be friends with us you need to know" Mithian said "He was murdered by an abusive boyfriend. They blame themselves. His name was Merlin, he was Freya's older brother and shared a flat with Gwaine and Percy when he met Cenred, no one liked him but Merlin fell head over heels. He moved in with him after only knowing him for a few months. Then he gradually stopped seeing the boys, they fell out when they tried to warn Merlin about him. Then one night Merlin rang his sister and told her to get to Gwaine and Percy and stay there. He sounded scared so she did as she was told. Freya was living in a shared flat with a couple of other girls. When Gwaine opened the door and Freya explained he and Percy went straight to the flat and forced their way in. They found Merlin… Gwaine held him as Merlin died in his arms. He'd been beaten to death." Mithian stopped speaking overwhelmed.

Then Gwaine's voice took over from the door "The bastard had been hitting Merlin after only a week of him moving in, he told Merlin if he left or told anyone they'd hurt Freya. Then Cenred started to film what he was doing and selling it on a sick website. They found the tapes afterwards. He went too far and killed Merlin. He was covered in cigarette burns and had broken bones and internal injuries and it was our fault." Gwaine had tears running down his face "He was my best friend and I let that happen to him. As he took his last breaths he begged me to look after his sister. He'd only be living there for eight weeks and he was dead." Percy had also come down stairs and put his arm round Gwaine

"We both went to school with Merlin, he was a few years younger than us and the sweetest gentlest man I ever knew" Percy went to the cupboard and poured himself and Gwaine a drink of whiskey.

Arthur, Morgana and Leon looked at each other in astonishment "I'm so sorry" Arthur said not knowing quite what to say.

Morgana looked up clearly very upset "I remember the case now it was all over the papers and television"

"Now you know why we look after Freya, we let her brother and our friend die worse than a dog he was only twenty six. We will look after her for as long as she needs us, she's family now" Gwaine said his tone very bitter. "We should have killed him. I will regret that as long as I live, he wasn't even remorseful. When the do gooders speak of not making it hard for prisoners they don't think about the victims and their families, we will never get over it. He should have suffered like he made Merlin suffer"

Elena went over to her partner and hugged him "Is Freya alright?"

"I gave her a sleeping tablet, let her sleep" Gwaine said.

Leon stood up "Thank you for telling us, you're right we did need to know. I think it best if we go now. Let us know if there is anything we can do"

Arthur Morgana and Leon took there leave, allowing the others to recover in privacy. They had arrived together in Arthur's car and as he took the others back to their house they sat in silence each lost I their own thoughts. Once back at Morgana's they had a coffee before Morgana spoke "I remember the case it caused quite a stir at the time. It's funny it's not until you know who was involved that the horror of the aftermath becomes clear."

"He got life as I remember but appealed and then got a retrial claiming his human rights had been violated as the jury and judge were bias, it went right up to the European Courts. Poor Freya, bad enough one court case. On the second trail the sentence was increased, he won't ever get out. It went on for three years in and out of court." Leon said

"So they've only had a year to grieve properly." Arthur observed "He might not get out of prison but nor will the friends and family". He paused "That explains her haunted look"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur went home and found the whole episode weighing on his mind, he hadn't even realised there was a market for such disturbing material. He got on the computer and looked up what he could about the case and was even more sickened by the time he was finished. He spent the Sunday researching the topic and by the time Monday morning came round he had made a decision. Once he had done what he needed to do immediately he made his way to Gwaine's office only to be told that both Gwaine and Percy were having a few days off. Their co-worker explained that they had the same days off each year to visit a friend's grave. Arthur didn't need to ask more. Going back to his office he rang a few people he knew and made some enquiries before getting down to the company's business once more. On the Friday he bumped into Gwaine in the canteen, the normally jovial man was very withdrawn. Arthur got a coffee and went and sat with Gwaine. As the other man looked up Arthur gave a weak smile "If you need more time of Gwaine take it"

Gwaine looked grateful "No thanks, Percy is with Freya, I had to get back, it's hard but we have to move on somehow. We won't be at the meet tomorrow but come round for the football, Freya will shout at us otherwise. She's a strong woman, I just wish we could do more"

Arthur sat trying to decide when to tell Gwaine what he was thinking of doing, was now the time? He decided that no time would be a good time so went ahead "Look Gwaine could you come up to my office I have something I want to talk to you about, bring your coffee"

Gwaine looked at his boss in surprise but followed him up to the top floor and into Arthur's office. He had never been up to the top floor offices before but couldn't bring himself to look round much, the blanket of hurt was too great.

Once they were sat down Arthur started to speak "I don't know if this is the right time, but I don't think there ever will be. I was shocked by what happened to your friend and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. For some time I've been looking to set up a charitable foundation of some sort. My mother left me a very large legacy and I wanted to use some of it for a good cause. There are so many that it has taken me ages" Arthur stopped and thought how to phrase his next words.

"Looking up the subject of the sort of abuse your friend died of I found a lack of support and awareness that such things go on, Oh there are domestic abuse charity's but not to help those who find themselves in Merlin's position. I didn't even know anything about the filming and selling of such material. I intend to make sure that this situation doesn't carry on and with your help, with Percy and Freya as well, I would like to start a Merlin Emrys Foundation. Do you think Freya will agree?"

Gwaine looked up in surprise "Why you didn't even know him?" he asked, unshed tears in his eyes.

"No I didn't but I can see the effect it has had on you all and I want to help. You're right I didn't know him but since I found out what happened it's been haunting me. Perhaps it will stop another family going through the same thing, like you said who helps the victims, well I want to" Arthur stood up and walked to look out of the window giving Gwaine time to think. "I'm sorry if the timing is insensitive but when would have been a good time. Freya's eye's haunt me, she deserves better and she also deserves to be able to move forward and live again, I know she will never forget her brother and nor will you but I'm sure he wouldn't want her to live as she is"

Gwaine let a couple of tears roll down his face before wiping them away angrily, cross at himself for his weakness. He looked up at Arthur a man who had known then for just a few weeks, then he thought about Uther, who knew at the time about the case but had been very reluctant to even allow them time off work. Arthur might look the high powered business man in his thousand pound suits but Gwaine realised that his new boss was a far different man. "Thank you, I'm sure she would be pleased, are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"No Gwaine I won't, I have made some enquiries and I feel it would be best if we had a central office and for the moment I am happy to use some of the space here, I was hoping you and Percy would run it with a specialist lawyer and a couple of staff. We could increase as things progressed. My sister has offered to be a fund raiser free of charge, she's been looking for something to do for some time. If you feel you would be to close and don't want to be involved you can select an accountant from the firm and I will approach them."

The brunette looked at Arthur "You've thought this through" he said

"Yes Gwaine, I told you I want to help" Arthur sat down once more "Do you want to be involved?"

"You bet, try and stop me, the same will go for Percy and I'm sure Freya. I know her Uncle has been wanting to retire but felt he couldn't, this will let him close the shop without worrying about Freya" Gwaine felt a weight lift "This will mean a lot to her, she misses him so"

"I would like to speak to her Great Uncle….. Gaius wasn't it? Could you ask him if I might go and see him, before you say anything to Freya. I think that might be best" Arthur asked.

"Good idea, I'll ring him later and set something up. Arthur you have no idea what you have just done" Gwaine said "It has been a long four years and I wouldn't want anyone else to go through it."

"We can't change things overnight Gwaine, it will take hard work and time. Things are hard at the moment, money wise and there are a great many worthwhile causes out there trying to raise money, but I can support the charity to a fair degree, certainly enough to make some sort of difference and my sister is very capable of scaring money out of deep pockets." Arthur was pleased with Gwaine's response. "Get back to me as soon as you have spoken to Freya's great Uncle. Once we have sorted out the basics and set up the foundation I'll have you transferred to the charity in the meantime you will work here."

When Gwaine spoke to Gaius the old man said he would visit Arthur at whatever time he wanted. So I meeting was set up for that afternoon. It went well, with the old man happy that things would be set up and run properly. He would wait and see if Freya wanted to be involved before making a discussion on his shop. But suggested that the shop could be used for the charity base, saying that people might not want to go into such an imposing building as Pendragon's to seek help. Now it was just a case of talking to Freya.

On the Saturday Arthur went round to Gwaine and Percy's as normal, they all sat and talked things though, the football forgotten, They were all getting enthusiastic about the plan. They were now waiting to Freya to come home from work so they could put it to her. In the end the decision would be hers, the foundation would be in her brother's name after all. As soon as she got back they had their food and then Gwaine spoke to Freya upstairs, he didn't want her overwhelmed in front to everyone. He came down after a good half an hour, by then Gaius had arrived. As Freya walked into the room they could see she had been crying, and Arthur immediately felt guilty. The quiet and very sad looking girl walked into the room and stood in front of Arthur chair.

She studied him for a bit before speaking "Thank you" she whispered "It is very generous of you, you make me feel ….. not happy but pleased, pleased that someone cares." Tears were rolling down her face "Gwaine has told me what you what to do and that you want to name it after … my brother. He said you want my permission, well…..you have it thank you" with that she threw her arms round Arthur's neck.

He held her, not sure what to do but found his arms going round her to support her as she cried into his shoulder. The Freya stood up once more "He won't be forgotten"

Percy spoke up "He won't be anyway Freya" the big man came to the small figure of Freya and held her. Then Freya saw Gaius

"Oh hello, you didn't tell me!" she said to him.

"The shop wasn't the place my dear. I've told Arthur he can have the shop as his headquarters, it's time I retired, and I know you will want to help with the foundation. The shop was going to be yours and Merlin's anyway and so it will still have his name over the door. You can have my house when the time comes" Gaius opened his arms to hold Freya. "It will take a time to set it all up my girl so I will need your help for a bit longer, telling everyone and closing down"

The rest of the evening was spent talking through what they were going to do. Arthur had already found out all the information he needed and so it was now a case of sorting everything out. Leon said he knew of lawyer who might be interested and he would contact him. They all agreed to meet up the next day to get some of the plans made as they needed Policies and a Mission Statement deciding on.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later when Arthur had an unexpected visitor. He was sitting in his office going through yet more paperwork when his father walked in. Arthur immediately stood up "Hello Sir I wasn't expecting you in today."

Since his father had taken a back seat on Arthur's return he had seldom come into the office unless it was for a board meeting. Arthur wondered what had brought his father in that day. He could think of nothing that needed the older man's attention. Uther was dressed as he did every day of his adult life in a dark suit and black tie. Arthur couldn't remember his father wearing anything different even at home. The older man sat down and indicated for his son to do the same.

"I wasn't due in but I saw Baynard last night and he mentioned something I thought strange. He told me you were moving staff to a new venture" Uther looked displeased. "A venture I know nothing about, I know I'm handing over but until its all final I do expect to be kept informed and not by junior staff"

"Oh, well Sir as it's not a venture connected with the company I saw no reason" Arthur had always called his father Sir in the office, Uther would not have accepted anything else. "I am setting up a Charity with some of my trust fund and a couple of the staff wish to be involved, they will be replaced. Also if you haven't noticed today was the day that the transfer of the company to me became final."

Uther looked taken aback. He was about to argue when Arthur continued.

"I know you are still on the payroll for a month but control is now mine" Arthur told his father. "You really must read all the paperwork carefully before you sign, today is the day of no return."

"That's as it may be but your trust fund was left to you not charity" Uther glared "You will need it to provide for your family when you finally start one"

Arthur held his tongue and tried to keep calm "I have more than enough for that father as you well know, this is something I have wanted to do for some time and have been looking for the right cause. This Charity will not impede on my work in anyway and I saw no reason to involve you"

"You should have chosen something different. Your choice is not something I approve of. I suggest you change it" Uther tone was more of a demand than a suggestion. "Something like this is unsavoury change it to a children's charity or animal charity if you must"

"No, I want to make a difference, and that is precisely why I chose what I have it need exposing. I recently heard about a case and it's horrific and I didn't even realise such thing went on. As I said it won't impact on my work" Arthur kept his voice steady.

"But it will reflect on the company, your name will be associated with this subject. I insist you change your mind" Uther glared at his son "It is not an acceptable topic"

Arthur had had enough "I told you father I want to make a difference, I will not change my mind. I am no longer a child that you can push around I thought the past few years would have shown you that. I spent to long trying to get your approval by doing everything you told me to, that time has passed" he paused and took a deep breath "I am launching this charity whether you approve or not. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you yet again but that's life. Now if you have nothing else to discuss I have work to do"

Uther stood up and turned once more to his son, but before he had chance to speak Arthur butted in "Don't say it father or I might well take you up on it, you can only threaten me so many times to get your own way. And I also expect you not to question my staff in future" Arthur had been threatened with disinheritance so many times he had lost count, and anyway all the paperwork had gone through the company was now his and Uther knew it. "Look Father this is important to me, let's not fall out over it. Just accept I will live my life how I want to"

Uther turned and walked out of the office, he knew he had lost, when did he manage to lose control over his son? He had never felt so old or useless.

Once his father had left the office Arthur put a call through to his PA "George could you please ask Brian Baynard to come up and see me please" as George put the phone down Arthur decided that he needed to get a new PA George had been his father's Pa and he had inherited him but he wanted new people around him, people he could trust not to report everything to his father.

Brian Baynard was another such a person, he was the head of Human Resources and was clearly still in close contact with his father. Baynard was a man in his later fifties with shoulder length hair and a beard. He always looked at Arthur like he was the young pretender and couldn't seem to accept that Arthur was now in charge. As the older man come into the office Arthur told him to sit down. He then looked at the other man before speaking again.

"Brian I have just had my father in here. Now I know you are aware that I am now in charge of this company so I was somewhat surprised to find that you have found it necessary to inform my father of matters that do not concern him" he paused waiting for the other man to speak.

Baynard looked slightly uncomfortable but answered without hesitation "I thought your father already knew"

"The fact that I am transferring staff to a private concern that will have no connection to this company is not something I consider to be common gossip" he looked at Baynard "I do not expect either companies, or my own, business to be discussed outside of this building. I may not run the place like my father did but that I do expect. You may consider this a warning if it occurs again you will not be working here do I make myself clear" Arthur's steely blue eyes bored into the man opposite "I am not a soft touch and don't forget it"

Baynard stared back surprised by Arthur's warning "But your father built this company so it's not like telling an outsider" he protested.

"Uther Pendragon no longer runs this company I do! He has signed it over to me I own more than half the shares. For now what I say goes and not my father" Arthur's voice was cold and hard. "If you don't like that you may leave, I believe you will find that my father accepts that. I want people that are loyal to me not my father do I make myself clear." The last four words were spat out bullet fashion.

Baynard looked at the ma opposite and realised that the boy had become a man and was no longer under his father's control "Yes Sir"

"Good, so remember to keep my business private in future" with that he waved his hand at the door and went back to his paperwork. Once the other man was gone he made sure to turn of the speaker to his PA's office. Smiling to himself he knew he had sent a warning to George as well, and as such all his father's spies in the company. He was now in charge and he felt good to be free, he would prefer not to fall out with his father completely but he would no longer be under the thumb he had broken free.

It didn't take long for the word to get round and Arthur knew it, he was treated with a greater respect than before. Arthur decided to advertise for his own PA and employ him or her directly then put the cost in as an expense. So he contacted an agency and had an advert placed. He then called in George to the office. George came in with his normal supercilious air and Arthur asked him to sit down.

"George I know you have worked for my father for a number of years but I have decided to do things differently, so I will be employing my own PA as an individual instead of using one from the company. I will be expecting my PA to do duties outside of the company work so it's only right. The advert is going out today and you are of course welcome to apply. As for you present post since it will no longer exist you will be redeployed within the company and retain your present salary for six months should a pay cut be incurred. This doesn't suggest you are less than capable and should you decide to move on a very good reference will be provided." He looked at the man in front of him.

George looked at Arthur before replying "I will apply for the post, I'm sure I have all the attribute you require Sir."

"As I have said you can of course apply but I offer no guarantees the post will be offered you, as I'm sure you are aware I am a different person than my father. He has always spoken highly of you so either way I'm sure you will find work" Arthur smiled "That will be all George, Oh but could I have a coffee please"

George left the office and after he had got his boss a coffee had sat and thought about his position. He was sure he would have all the qualifications needed for the new PA post and should easily get it if he applied but did he want it or was it time to move on. He wasn't sure he wanted to work for the younger Pendragon he wasn't the same as his father and he would need to do some thinking, but one thing was he was sure of he didn't intend to take a lesser post in the company, he felt there were to many who had been jealous of his position and the lowering of his status was not something he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was only too pleased to have had the discussion with his father, he had needed to clear the air, as for George the quicker he was gone the better. He needed to stamp his own mark on Pendragon's ad the sooner he did the sooner he would be his own man. It had taken him years to move out of his father's shadow and let go of the idea he needed to please him, he knew now he never would. His father was too entrenched in the past. By moving forward he hoped to be able to drag the company into the twenty first century and keep it going for many more years. He vowed that if ever he had children he would let then plough their own course, with support and love not force.

He also intended to get the charity of the ground as soon as he could. Having spoken to the charity commission and various other bodies he had also found another backer. He had had a discussion with the lawyers who had fought the case, Annis and Annis, the head of the company was interested in joining as a backer as well as suggesting a lawyer to help. The lawyer would be funded by the legal company and the CEO would pay all his costs. With that sorted a launch day was arranged and they hoped to get maximum publicity.

It took three months to get ever thing set up and ready to go. In that time they had managed to get some television time booked on one of the tea time chat shows. Freya had even agreed to go on TV with Arthur to promote the Merlin Emrys Foundation. She had begun to come out of herself and by getting as involved as she had her live was beginning to come together although she would never forget her brother and It would be a long time before she would be able to get back to what she was before his death. Gwaine and Percy had also thrown themselves fully into their new jobs and together they made a good team.

Arthur had finally managed to get a new PA a young man called Mordred Black. He was invaluable and ran Arthur's working life well. Balancing out both his main job as CEO of Pendragon's and the charity. He was a far more relaxed man than George but still as efficient if not more so.

It was six months after the launch of the charity that Arthur finally asked Freya out on a date. She had been reluctant at first but when Gwaine found out he encouraged her to go. So it was one Saturday evening that they were sat in a nice restaurant in London and getting to know one another.

"Thank you for everything you have done" Freya said shyly

"It's been a pleasure, I hope that's not why you came out with me this evening" Arthur said taking Freya's hand in his.

Freya blushed as she looked up at him, unsure if she should remove her hand. She didn't want to. "No it isn't"

"I fancied you the minute I saw you." Arthur confessed "Then I heard your story and it all fell into place." He looked at Freya hoping she would understand "I had been looking for something purposeful for over a year and hearing what had happened to your brother just seemed to touch me somehow." He paused wanting to make her understand "I didn't ask you out before as I didn't want you to think you were obliged to. I wanted everything settled first. If you don't feel the same way please say so I want you to come out with me because you want to not out of any feeling of obligation"

"I want to I like you, I like you a lot" Freya confessed "Yes what you have done is fantastic and it's helped me to start to move on but that's not why I'm here" they continued to eat for a bit before Freya spoke once more.

"He would have like you, he might have called you a prat, but he would have liked you" Freya had the hint of a tear in her eyes.

"For what's its worth I think I would have liked him, after all he brought us together" Arthur said "It was like it was meant, meeting you at that time in my life. You wouldn't have liked me before I went to America I was to self-centred and arrogant I needed to get away from my father to grow into my own man"

Freya smiled "I would have been a bit young" she grinned

"Are you telling me I'm old!" Arthur asked her in mock indignation.

"No but you are older than me." She laughed

"It's good to hear you laugh Freya" Arthur lent across and kissed her for the first time.

Epilogue

A year later

Gwaine knocked on Freya's door "Are you ready Princess the cars here"

Freya opened the door and stepped out her long white wedding dress sweeping the floor as she entered the hall. Gwaine whistled "You look fantastic Arthur's a luck man"

"Indeed he is" Percy agreed

"So am I" Freya smiled and took both men's arms. They was to walk down the aisle with her as Gaius was a bit wobbly on his feet. The older man was going to be there but he didn't feel able to take such an active part. As Freya couldn't chose between the two other men in her life she decided to have both of them one on each side.

"Have you got you something old and something new something borrowed and something blue?" Gwaine asked a twinkle in his eye.

Freya lifted up her right hand where she was wearing her mother's wedding ring "Old" she said "New" pointing to her dress "Borrowed" Was her diamond hair ornament from Morgana "and blue" she pointed to the blue badge she wore proudly on her shoulder, it was the badge of the Merlin Emrys foundation "I wanted him with me" she said tears coming into her eyes.

"Don't cry Princess, he wouldn't have wanted that. He's watching you were ever he is and he'd be as proud as punch of you" Gwaine told her. "Remember today is a happy day so no tears."

Percy squeezed her arm "We're going to miss you about the place, but Gwaine's right Merlin would want you let go and live again, so do it for him."

With that they went out to the car and off to the church when Arthur was waiting with Leon at his side. He has marrying the woman of his dreams and even his father was in the church. Initially he had been unhappy that his son wasn't marrying someone more suitable but as he got to know Freya he realised that they were in love and became reconciled with his son. The gruff business man had a tear in his eye as he remembered his own wedding all those years before. His son had grown into his own man and for that he was happy.

Gaius sat watching the wedding and thinking of how the past few years had changed their lives beyond recognition but he was pleased that Freya had been able to find love and a new life for herself, he had every confidence that the two would be happy together.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church as the couple married and set out on their new adventure. It almost seemed like destiny that the two had met and fallen in love.


End file.
